


A Kind and Gentle Soul

by maddiebug



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Ouch, RIP, Sibling Bonding, Zukka trash, katara will not listen to sokka's lies, no beta we die like lu ten, oblivious sokka, sokka is a bad liar, tHaTs RoUGh bUdDy, that tag physically pains me, we need more of katara and sokka hanging out and being mean to eachother, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Katara sighed. "Why are you so nice to Zuko?""Because I'm such a nice person. A regular ball of sunshine. I'm nice to Everyone."She stared at him. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"Sokka looked down. "...Yeah I'm in love with him."
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Mentioned Katara/Aang - Relationship, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 280





	A Kind and Gentle Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I have become Zukka trash. Enjoy this fun crack while I procrastinate on updating my Azula redemption fix, which I've been using to procrastinate on homework. Fun times.
> 
> Based off of  this post  on tumblr.

Sokka realized his feelings for Zuko, during the Boiling Rock field trip. 

Somewhere between "that's rough buddy," and saving everyone that Sokka cared about, he fell for Zuko.

He didn't admit it out loud, because there wasn't a good time.

What was he supposed to do, announce to Zuko and Suki and his dad that he was in love with Zuko?

Of course not. He needed to tell him to his face. Alone.

He just never got the chance.

Weeks later, Ozai was defeated and Sokka became water tribe ambassador. He was offered a room in the Fire Nation palace to live in while he assisted with treaty negotiations. Aang was also there. 

Katara was too, because apparently she went wherever Aang did. They were great friends. Go figure. 

Sokka loved his sister, really, but she could be a pain. Like, every time he was alone with Zuko, she would appear, and start asking questions. 

At this rate, Sokka was never going to admit his feelings, and Zuko would be married off to someone in the Earth Kingdom, to keep the peace.

Sokka was sitting by the turtleduck pond, when his sister sat besides him.

"I feel like you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you." Sokka sighed. "I just can't seem to escape you."

"That's the same thing as avoiding me."

"Not really. I just need to figure some things out."

She nodded. "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"Not really." Sokka frowned. "Not yet. I don't know if I can talk about it."

One of the palace servants appeared, inviting Sokka to a picnic with Zuko, to discuss strategy. 

"Yes, of course i will." Sokka nodded. "Tell Zuko to meet me in an hour."

The servant nodded and walked away.

Katara shook her head. "You two are really good friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah. He's a good guy."

"I agree. And I think he's come a long way, but are you really going on a picnic with Zuko? Alone?"

"I'm just trying to be nice. It'll be fun."

"Your cheeks are bright red. I know you're lying."

Sokka shook his head. "I'm being nice."

Katara sighed. "Why are you so nice to Zuko?"

"Because I'm such a nice person. A regular ball of sunshine. I'm nice to Everyone."

Katara blinked. "Aang is the ball of sunshine. You're the meat and sarcasm guy, remember."

"Yeah. I'm the boomerang bro." Sokka shrugged. "Can't I be more than that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not just some one-sided die. I'm a multidimensional person, who can be more than just bad puns and boomerangs."

"I never said that you-"

"I mean, Aang's the avatar, but he's also the silliest person I know, Toph is like 12 and she scares me, and you, you're a warrior but you also care, so much."

"So you don't want to be the meat and sarcasm guy anymore?"

"No. I'd like to be the meat and sarcasm and space sword and boomerang and kindness guy." 

"You already are all of those things."

"Can you call me the meat and sarcasm and space sword and boomerang and kindness guy?"

Katara laughed. "That's ridiculous, Sokka."

"Its only like six words."

"I'm just gonna call you Sokka."

"Boomerang Bro?"

"I'll think about it. If you're nice."

"I am nice."

"Yeah," she chuckled, "to Zuko."

"I can be nice to whoever I want. It's who I am. I'm a kind and gentle soul."

She stared at him. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Sokka looked down. "...Yeah I'm in love with him."

"Then tell him."

"What?"

"Tell him." Katara pushed her brother. "No time like the present."

"You aren't mad?"

"Of course not, i support you. Go tell him so you can stop being all sad and pining."

"I have not been pining over Zuko."

Katara laughed. "You totally have."

"Have not. You didn't even know I liked him."

"No, but its obvious you've been pining. I thought you were just sad about Yue."

"I wasn't... thanks." Sokka glanced up at the sky. 

"Its noon, she's not there." 

"I know."

"But seriously, tell Zuko. Trust me. Its better to admit your feelings than to keep them in."

"How would you know?"

"Well, Aang and I just started dating-"

"Really? Congrats. He's a good kid."

"I know."

Sokka sighed. "I can't tell him how I feel. Its embarassing."

"Why?"

"What if he doesn't feel the same way."

"Then he doesn't and you move on." Katara shrugged. "But you never know till you know."

...

Spoiler alert: Sokka did find out street he told Zuko how he felt.

Well, at first, it was confusing. And awkward.

He told Zuko, "Hey, I'm in love with you," and the Firelord froze. 

Literally froze. He did not move a muscle. 

He looked like the ice lord, pale and completely still.

He stared at Sokka for an eternity, before whispering. "Me?"

"Yes you, Zuko."

"Oh thank Agni. I thought there was someone behind me." Zuko breathed a sigh of relief.

Sokka looked around. "No? We're the only people on this picnic."

"I thought I was interrupting something."

"No. I love you, Zuko. Even if you aren't aware of your surroundings."

"Hey!" Zuko protested.

"I love you."

"Hey!" Zuko repeated. "I love you too. Even when you bully me."

"Bully you? I'm a nice person."

"You made fun of me like thirty seconds ago."

"I love you."

Zuko smiled, kissing Sokka on the cheek. "I love you too, Boomerang Bro."

"why did you call me-" Sokka frowned. "Katara!!!!"

"I didn't call you Katara?"

"She told you about calling me Boomerang Boy? Did she say anything else?"

"No, she just said it was your New nickname, why?"

"Because, she thinks she's funny." Sokka growled. "I'm going to fight her."

"I think it's cute."

"I think you're cute."

"I know I'm cute." Sokka smirked. "I'm still going to fight Katara."

"Fair. I'd fight Azula if she told you to call me Zuzu."

"Zuzu?" Sokka snorted. 

"We are never speaking of this again, Boomerang Boy."

"Agreed. Zuzu."

**Author's Note:**

> Not me going to write something about Kagami from miraculous and then writing another Zukka fic.
> 
> Afsgaistsiysisg update: I put the fandom as miraculous again on accident and was confused because it had no hits after like two hours. I have fixed my mistake. Sorry.


End file.
